Cartoon Network (Japan)
Cartoon Network (カートゥーン ネットワーク/''Kātūn Nettowāku'') is a Japanese cable and satellite television channel that mostly airs children's animated television series. As a Japanese version of the eponymous television channel in the United States, Cartoon Network broadcasts original series from its U.S. counterpart, as well as several Japanese animated media and other non-Japanese programs. An amount of non-Japanese programs are also available in English via secondary audio feed. It is one of few versions of Cartoon Network outside U.S. that broadcasts its programs in High Definition. On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network in Japan, along with other versions of Cartoon Network operated by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, adopted its current branding. On December 1, 2014, Cartoon Network On Demand was launched by J:COM. On April 1, 2017, Cartoon Network in Japan, started using graphics from Cartoon Network USA's Dimensional rebrand package. On June 14, 2018, Cartoon Network Japan was taken off the air. Programming Original * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 * Clarence (2015-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) (1999-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) * Regular Show (2014-2018) * Steven Universe (2015-2018) * Uncle Grandpa (2014-2018) * We Bare Bears (2017-2018) Warner Bros. * The Bugs Bunny Show * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (2014-2018) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2015-2018) * Tom and Jerry Tales Anime * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Eagle Talon * HANAKAPPA * Slayers Other * The Adventures of Pim & Pom * Aesop's Theater * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series (2010-2018) * Feli & Raffina: The Series (2015-2018) * The Garfield Show * Grizzy and the Lemmings (2017-2018) * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series (2016-2018) * Mio Mao * Peanuts (2015-2018) * Pingu * Pink Panther and Pals * Thomas and Friends * Tom and Jerry Former programs Cartoon Network shows * Ben 10 (2006-2010) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2012) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012-2015) * Camp Lazlo (2006-2009) * Chowder * Class of 3000 (2007-2009) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2008) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken (1999-2001) * Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2007) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2000-2012) * Evil Con Carne (2002-2006) * Exchange Student Zero * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Harvey Street Kids (2011-2014) * I Am Weasel (1999-2001) * Johnny Bravo (1997-2007) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2011) * Mixels * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2009) * Out of Jimmy's Head (2008-2009) * Samurai Jack (2001-2007) * The Secret Saturdays (2009-2011) * Sheep in the Big City (2001-2005) * Squirrel Boy (2006-2008) * Transformers: Animated * What a Cartoon! Hanna-Barbera shows * 2 Stupid Dogs (1997-2005) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Droopy, Master Detective (1997-2003) * The Flintstones (1997-2005) * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles * Hong Kong Phooey (1997-2005) * Huckleberry Hound * The Jetsons (1997-2005) * Josie and the Pussycats * The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1997-2005) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1997-2006) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1997-2007) * Shazzan * Speed Buggy * Tom and Jerry Kids (1997-2004) * Wacky Races * Yogi Bear (1997-2005) Warner Bros. Animation * The Amazing Splashinis (2000-2015) * Animaniacs (1998–2000) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2003) * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2006–2008) * The Daffy Duck Show (1997-2000) * Freakazoid! (1997-2000) * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (2004-2009) * Gravity Falls: The Adventures of Dipper and Mabel (2007-2013) * Krypto the Superdog (2007–2008) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2005–2008) * Pinky and the Brain (1997–2000) * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998–2000) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2007–2009) * Static Shock (2005–2007) * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1997–2004) * Taz-Mania (1997-2000) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1998–2000) * Wabbit * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005–2014) * Xiaolin Showdown (2005–2012) * Young Justice (2013-2017) * The Zeta Project (2006–2007) Anime * The Adventures of Peter Pan * Cardcaptor Sakura (2002-2007) * Dragon Ball Z (2001-2009) * Dr. Slump (1997-2001) * Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki (1999-2002) * The Genie Family * GoShogun * Jibaku-kun (2000-2004) * Jarinko Chie * Kimba the White Lion (2005-2015) * Miyuki * The Moomins * Ninku * Noukie's Pictures (2005-2008) * One Stormy Night * Papillon Et Mamillon (2005-2012) * Patlabor: The TV Series * Pokémon (1999–2016) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2006-2013) * Princess Knight (2005-2015) * Ranma ½ * Seton Dobutsuki Risu no Banner (1997-2005) * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (2001-2005) * Spaceship Sagittarius (1999-2000) * Teamwork Illumination * Tensai Bakabon * Tomorrow's Joe * The Universe Stops with You '' * ''VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006–2011) Other animated shows * 64 Zoo Lane''http://cnschedules.blogspot.com/2009/05/japan-schedule-may-11-2009-may-17-2009.html * ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear''http://cnschedules.blogspot.com/2009/05/japan-schedule-may-11-2009-may-17-2009.html * ''Angela Anaconda * Atomic Betty * Babar * Baby Jake * Bernard * Bunny Maloney (2007-2010) * Capelito * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Channel Umptee-3 (2000–2002) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Clifford the Big Red Dog''http://cnschedules.blogspot.com/2009/05/japan-schedule-may-11-2009-may-17-2009.html * ''The Cramp Twins * Creature Comforts * Doug (1998-2007) * Dreamworks Dragons * Fanta Babies: On the Case (2004-2009) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006-2010) * Franny's Feet * Flowgo's World * G.I. Joe Extreme * Garfield and Friends * Gazoon * Gon * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hilltop Hospital (2005-2007, 2015, 2017) * Home Movies * Johnny Test (2008–2016) * Jungle Beat * Kipper * Little Ghosts * Little Robots * Madeline * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Manon * The Mask: Animated Series * Meg and Mog * Mighty Magiswords: The Series * Mofy * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) * The Mr. Men Show * MuMuHug * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999-2016) * Pecola * Pet Alien * Peter Rabbit * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2007) * Peppa Pig (2005-2013) * Popeye the Sailor * Puyo Puyo * Raymond * ReBoot * Rekkit Rabbit * Ruby Gloom''http://cnschedules.blogspot.com/2009/05/japan-schedule-may-11-2009-may-17-2009.html * ''Sinbad Sails Alone * Spider-Man (1997–2006) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013) * Toonsylvania * Totally Spies! (2004) * Transformers Academy (2006-2009) * Transformers: Prime * Underdog * Untalkative Bunny * Watership Down * Woody Woodpecker * X-Men: Evolution (2004–2008) * Yoho Ahoy Programming blocks * Cartoon Network Popcorn: Showcases and premieres movies, similar to Cartoon Network USA's "The Flicks". (Su-F, 11a-12:30p) Previously Cartoon Network Theatre. Former * Pipora Pepora: Cartoon Network Japan's home for preschool programming (M-F 7a–9a, Sa-Su 2p–4p). Hosted by gingerbread men, the block showcases preschool cartoons from all over the world like Peppa Pig, Noukie's Pictures, and Papillon Et Mamillon. This block has been replaced by the Cartoonito block. * Toonami: Based on the American action block Toonami (M-F, 4p–5p), the robot TOM presents Western action cartoons such as Teen Titans and The Batman. * Gururi! World Tour: A showcase for various foreign cartoon shows (M-Sa, 11a–12a). * Cartoon Midnight: Cartoon Midnight is a late night block (Su-F, midnight) that showcases various international and art house films. * Boomerang: Similar to the Boomerang in the United States, this variant airs Japanese classics such as Kimba the White Lion and Princess Knight. The shows are only available in Japanese. * Cartoonito: The channel's new pre-school block, airing between 12:00 p.m. and 2:00 p.m, features various pre-school shows from around the world. References Category:Japanese television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks